kingdom_of_rahmanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Karin Maaka
"IT'S SO EMBARASSING!!!" -Karin Karin Maaka, or simply "Karin" ''in the roleplay is a minor character originally appearing in the Anime/Manga "Chibi Vampire/Karin" 'Story' Early events Karin is one of Raven's blood sisters. She is a vampire, similar to Catalina that she isn't of pure blood. Karin didn't say or do much during her time in the roleplay however she did play the part as a mother figure towards her younger sister Anju. Karin loves Anju the most out of all of her sisters, however when Anju got into a mysterious depression Karin began to get distant with her. Before Karin was invited to Rahmanus by her little sister Anju, she lived in a small town and worked as a waitress in a coffee shop named ''"Julians" down there. She didnt earn much so she lived in an appartment in the suburbs with two other students. Karin despises her elder brother Ren and refuses to even look at him or talk about him. Despite this, Ren was still able to brainwash her in order to stop Sephiroth from ever staying with Raven in the Mirror World. Karin was the first person who Sephiroth had to beat in the battle in order to save Raven. Sephiroth defeats her with ease despite being mortal due to her overall strength and ability being of a poor standard. Karin's main talent is in cooking. She loves to cook and her dream job as she got older was to become a chef a 5 star resturaunt. After Ren was killed by Sephiroth, Karin started living in the palace with her siblings. She use to help the 2 chefs cook and used to help with daily chores often. The older maids use to love her company and help because they could go home earlier and rest. Karin started to warm towards Sephiroth and started accepting that he was family, however after a while but she didn't like that Anju didn't spend as much time with her as she was with Sephiroth and got jealous. She cooked and cleaned to take her mind of things. Death When Sephiroth went missing and JENOVA began to destroy the world, Karin could see the sadness in Anju's eyes so Karin agreed to help for her sister's happiness. She was grouped up with Sky and Dawn. Unfortunately she perished during the battle against JENOVA. Raven and family still miss Karin. Karin didn't own much so what she did have went to her friends and the chefs and maids of the palace she used to help. 'Appearance and Personality' Karin normally wears a blue skirt with a blue and yellow shirt accompanied by a bow around her neck. She wears no hat which reveals her short,feathered out purple hair and her large fringe. She has a slim figure and large,brown eyes which stand out the most. When she smiles her vampire fangs become noticable. Karin loves riceballs. She used to make them for her packed lunch everyday in different shapes. Her favourate shape was the panda shaped rice ball because her favourite animal was a panda. Despite being a vampire, she coped well in Rahmanus, eating human food as well as never harming a human. She was liked by the people she spoke to. She is socially awkward and usually smiles and blushes in a difficult situation. She gets embarrassed easily and this often results in nosebleeds. She is shy and fragile but does possess a strong sense of conviction. Appearing clueless in many situations, Karin is rather intellgent if she works hard enough and tries, however this is rare. 'Gallery' Karin-chibi-vampire-88432.jpg|Karin with her lunch Karinbhn.jpg|Karin Karin.jpg|Karin with a daisy Karin 1.png|Karin in her night gown AnimeYaoiLuvr-2024272 413 650.jpg|Karin (left) Anju (right) and Boogie (far right) 98424.jpg|Karin getting embarrassed 2010-09-12-323327.jpeg|Karin getting ready to attack 'Trivia' *''Despite her full name being "Karin Maaka" this is not the case for the roleplay as her family name is not known.'' *''She is the only one of Raven's brothers and sisters who cannot fight very well'' *''Karin has only appeared physically in 3 scenes in the roleplay''